The Shock, The Return, The Legend
by BrutalMetalhead
Summary: Behold, the return of Metal Sonic across dimensions that warp our image of Sonic the Hedgehog to new proportions. No punches will be pulled and every juicy drop of blood will be savored. Rated M for gore, language, alcohol/drug use, and MAYBE a lemon. !ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Shocks and a flashback

It was a bright, beautiful day outside, perfect for taking a run. Yeah, a nice run, that'll get my mind off that weird call earlier… I didn't understand what was going on when I got the call… It was 7:48am and I was still sleeping, when the phone rang. I heard frantic breathing and rustling, and as I was about to ask who it was someone from the other side spoke,

"Sonic, it's Sally, meet me at the castle at 12:00 we have something to speak about, it's a pressing matter, it's the only time I can get in between my queen duties." she said, out of breath.

"Uh, sure Sal, do you mind telling me wha-"

"No, no time right now, I have a meeting, I already called Tails and Knuckles, they'll be there as well. I have to go, bye Sonic." before I could answer she hung up.

So now its 11 and I got an hour, might as well burn some energy on my way to the castle. I grabbed my iPod and slipped it in my jeans pocket, while putting in my headphones, it was already tuned to "Fight Fire with Fire" By Metallica.

"Fuck yeah, some good tunes to run to" I said out loud. I then opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

"Here we…" I started, getting prepped, "GO!" and I took off, leaving burn marks where I stood before.

The trees were blurs around me as I blasted through the forest, not looking I ran into someone with a _thud_.

"Shiiiiit!" I yelled as I toppled onto this person

"Ahh! Sonic!" I looked down at her; it was Amy Rose, the loveable pink hedgehog who, in the beginning annoyed the shit out of me, has grown on me. I jumped up with her in my arms, she giggled in the process, boy, did I love her laugh.

"Sorry, Ames. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay Sonic, although you should be more careful, you could get hurt one of these days."

"Psh, as if!" I was being cocky as usual, trying to get a response from her, and as I expected, she gave one. She hugged me tightly and giggled.

"Well hello there!" I exclaimed

"You silly hedgehog! Don't come crying to me when you do get hurt!"

"Okay Ames, I won't" She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. She has grown up over the years. She has turned into a fine young woman. She started wearing a pink camouflage tank top and skin tight black jeans, mmmm.

"Watchu thinkin' bout Sonic?"

"Huh? Oh, you. I mean! Uh…I should be getting to the castle!" She looked confused by my outburst, but still content; she kissed me on the cheek and said,

"I wanna go, if it's another mission I want to see you off." I blushed brightly when she kissed me, but I did as I was asked, and picked her up bridal style, and we were off.

We arrived shortly, and went inside to find the main ball room filled. Only they weren't people, they were robots.

"Eggman!" Amy and I exclaimed in unison. The robots were all facing us, but they didn't seem to want to attack us. A strange predicament at best. As we were getting ready to strike I heard a familiar voice yell,

"Sonic stop!" I looked over to find Eggman and Tails standing side by side.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked worriedly.

"It's simple pink one; we have a common goal currently. And we must side if we want to survive."

"What?" I replied. Tails then spoke,

"The Super Emeralds, Sonic," He said calmly, "Metal Sonic went berserk, and left the fucking _dimension with them_"

"The Super Emeralds? No, that can't be, I hid them a long time ago!" I said calmly, still keeping a smirk

"That's just it Sonic…_you _hid them, therefore, _Metal _having your personality and all your thoughts, found them." Eggman replied. Amy stared at me and I could tell she was scared and confused, scared because she knew deep down, I was too, and confused probably because we had encountered the fabled emeralds before we met her. She gripped my hand in terror as she saw my expression change from my usual smirk to a disturbed frown.

"Sonic? What's wrong? What's going on? I'm so confused..." Amy said in a horrified voice that almost sounded like a little girl. Tails looked at her, back at me for my word, and I nodded approval. He opened his mouth and started telling the tale,

"It all started when we first met Knuckles…"

My brain went into a flashback immediately…

The vivid colors of the island glowed as we flew towards it on The Tornado. I had the Chaos Emeralds in my back pack, I had gotten the hang of using my super form a few months ago and we figured we'd need them on this new island. The strange part was that this island fell from the _sky_. I heard Tails speak up from behind me,

"So what do you think this place is, Sonic?"

"Not sure, lil' man. I'm thinking I should go scout it out before we land the Tornado."

"You're just using that as an excuse to use the emeralds!"

"And?" We chuckled together, then I jumped off the plane let it fly ahead past me. I channeled my energy to the emeralds, they flew out of my back pack quickly and circled around me and I felt the power fill my body as my fur became gold and my quills started to stand on their own.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed as the transformation completed and I took off, the tips of my feet skidding across the water, I blasted past the Tornado as Tails smiled and yelled "Go Sonic!" The island grew in size as I got closer and blasted onto the beach, I started to slowly see trees and jungle when suddenly something pops out of the ground and hits me in the jaw, I was so startled that I accidently let go of control of the emeralds, they reappeared and hit the ground as I did, the thud against my back knocked the wind out of me, keeping me from getting up and figure out what just hit me. Suddenly, a red figure stood over me, he stared down out me and spoke.

"You'll pay for taking the Master Emerald you spiny blue bastard." He walked to the emeralds and picked them up one by one and walked off. I could only watch as I felt blood trickle from the back of my head, and I blacked out.

Next thing I know Tails shaking me

"Sonic! Sonic wake up!" He exclaimed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I sat up, my head was fuzzy but I still remember what happened, so I jumped up grabbing Tails and making him hang onto my back

"Sonic, you shouldn't be moving yet! You're hurt!"

"Shut up, Tails, he took the emeralds and accused me of taking something from him, I have a feeling that Robotnik is behind this!" I took off as fast as I could.

For six days I encountered Badniks all over the place, I was right, Robotnik is behind this. I ran from place to place, collecting the Chaos Emeralds all over again. Finally I had all seven again and I wasn't gonna let them go anytime soon. Just as I thought I was close to figure out what Robotnik was up to, the red guy came back. The first thing he did was try to hit me, but I was too fast, as was this fight. He threw punches left and right, and I dodged them all, and as he tried to catch his breath I hit him with a spindash, cutting his stomach, he flew back against the wall, and I walked up and stood over him.

"All I want is the Master Emerald back, please give it back." That's all he said, and I held out my hand for him, he took it, confused but grateful.

"Look, I didn't take it. I'm sorry but, I know who did, but I'm afraid I may not be able to defeat him this time." I replied, he looked at me then to the wall behind us, it was a scripture. There were seven different colored rocks, I assumed the Chaos Emeralds, seven larger looking colored rocks, and a huge green one in the middle. My new red friend spoke,

"This is the ancient tablet of Chaos and Power. The middle few I'm sure you already know, The Chaos Emeralds, the middle one, The Master Emerald, and last, the outside circle, The Super Emeralds. The ultimate powers are held in them, The Master Emerald keeps the balance between the Chaos and Super Emeralds." he looked at me again, "When we met the first time, you looked different, and when I hit you, you became blue again and the Chaos Emeralds appeared again. Can you actually control their power?"

"Yeah, I can control them easily now." I replied, taking in this huge chunk of information.

"Legend tells that a being, the one chosen from birth, can control this infinite power. There will be others, who were advanced to do the same, but only one who can control the _true_ power. The one who was born to protect this world, the one who can take the choice to save this world, or destroy it." He took a deep breath and continued, "I believe you are that one, I believe you are the one to control them." I was shocked by this information, I looked at him, taken aback.

"Well, then, if these 'Super' Emeralds are all that you say they are, then they may be the push I need to be able to defeat Robotnik." And so with that, three days went by and we had all the Chaos Emeralds and all the Super Emeralds, and just by holding them I could feel the energy radiating off of them, the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds reacted with an over whelming amount of power, I couldn't believe it. Finally I was ready, so we went to take on Robotnik, where I encountered an early version of Metal Sonic, called Hyper Mecha Sonic, I beat it pretty well but, didn't have time to finish it off, so I took off to the Death Egg and Knuckles stayed behind to dispose of Hyper Mecha Sonic by himself. I found Robotnik in his new version of the Giant Egg Robo, which I easily beat, or at least I thought, it suddenly transformed into a ship as the Death Egg started collapsing and flew off into space. I ran after it as fast as I could, I then jumped and went super, flying after it. It shot powerful rockets at me and I dodged them and used them against him, the ship eventually started to go down. The Master Emerald was just left floating there and I went to grab it when I was hit by the another version of the Egg Robo, it grabbed the Emerald and started to take off, in the process of grabbing the Emerald it powered up, becoming a lot more powerful for my Super form to even come close to defeating, I decided that it was time to use the Super Emeralds, and I did. I easily took out Robotnik and returned the Master Emerald to Knuckles. For months afterwards I tried to control the power of the Super Emeralds, but their power was overwhelming, I trained for months on end but got no where. So if I couldn't control them, then no one could, so I hid them and forgot about them.

But now with this new threat… I am concerned what could happen if the emeralds fell in the wrong hands. I have to find them, no matter the cost. I must not allow the emeralds to be used in the wrong way.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2**

When Tails finished with the story, Knuckles showed up and stood with his back in the corner. Tails and Eggman made their robots wrestle, and Amy and I sat and "drooled over each other" as Knuckles put it. We were waiting for Sally, and she was taking her sweet assed time for how much of a pressing matter this was. Finally after about 20 minutes she showed up.

"Good everyone's here." Sally said as she walked in, Monkey Kahn behind her always. I rolled my eyes, that guy is so annoying. He gives a whole new meaning to having a monkey on your back. I chuckled slightly and Sally looked at me angrily.

"This is no time to laugh and smile, Sonic." Kahn said.

"Oh yeah? What took you two so long? Cause I know Sally wouldn't schedule something knowing she got something else over lapping it" I replied quickly. Sally blushed and Kahn looked away.

"Aha! I caught you!" I have never laughed harder

"Alright enough!" Knuckles yelled, "Blue, come on! You remember the danger of the Super Emeralds, let's get this over with." I put on my serious face.

"Right, well, as you all know, Sonic's metal Doppelganger has found where the Super Emerald and took them out of the dimension." Sally started

"Blah, blah, blah. Get on with it already." Knuckles said.

"Alrighty then, straight to business. So here's what's gonna happen: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails will follow Metal Sonic into these dimensions, and take back the Emeralds." Sally started

"Okay, well what's Egg-head over here gonna do?" I said sarcastically, Eggman growled angrily, and I chuckled.

"Be serious, Sonic. While you guys do that, Eggman will be communicating with the Eggman's of the other dimensions and tell them our situation, hopefully they all have some common sense to know that this dangerous situation needs to be taken care of." Sally took a breath, and continued, "Now Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, we don't know anything about these places, they may be almost exactly the same with minor differences, or they could be completely different with minor similarities. _We just don't know. _So you need to be careful. Try not to get in too much trouble, okay guys? Please, please, _please,_ don't interact with the…_other _yous. _Especially you, Sonic._" She finished finally. I rolled my eyes,

"I get it, I get it, look, as long as we get the emeralds back, I don't care what happens. Knuckles and Tails have seen how I almost lost control of those things, and we all know, if _I_ can't, then neither Shadow nor Silver will be able to control them either. And I'm sure Knuckles won't want to explain the scriptures again, right?" I looked at him and he shook his head. "Just what I thought. Now, let's get this shit started!" Sally and Kahn nodded at Eggman and he started to walk out and waved us behind him, we all stood up and started to walk, Amy held me back and I looked at her confused.

"Wha?" I said

"Sonic, I guess this is goodbye for a while, huh?" She looked at the floor. I lifted her head by her chin, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Come on Amy, I'll be back, don't worry hon." I stroked her long hair, and she stared into my eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she kissed me, deeply, and I didn't resist. Our lips melding and parting, our wet tongues wrestling and wrapping around each other. I was captivated in her; I could feel her love radiate through me. The kiss ended gently and she bit her lip and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Olgivie." I blushed at her using my real name.

"And I love you Amelia." She took my hand and I stood up and started walking to the room where everyone else was, as I walked in, Knuckles and Tails snickered at us, and I stuck my tongue out at them. Sally, Kahn, and Eggman stood by a machine that glowed with a teal color, inside that watery pool is a room much like the one we stand in right now.

"Alright, here we go." Sally said, as Knuckles stepped through, Tails was about to step through when there was a crash just outside the door.

"What the-" I was interrupted

"Shut up!" a voice yelled through the door, a foot stepped into the light, it was metallic. It walked inside

"Metal!" I yelled

"Not quite hedgehog, I am just a clone." It said as it revealed itself, blasters armed and ready to make Swiss cheese of us. "You will cease this non sense now, before I eliminate you all. Don't test me."

"Sonic! We can handle this! GO!" Kahn yelled as he attacked the clone with his staff, Eggman readied several robots and Sally got into fighting stance. Knowing these guys could handle it I grabbed Tails' hand and forgetting to let go of Amy's, I jumped through. It was only when we materialized on the other side; I realized Amy was with me as well.

"Shit! I'm sorry Amy!" I yelled and as she was going to say something as well, Knuckles covered our mouths.

"Shut the fuck up. Now. We've got company." He whispered in between us. He let go and I turned around and looked through the portal, Sally, Kahn, and Eggman seemed to have their hands full. But I can't fix that now. I looked at the room around us, it was…trashed, to say the least. Tails and Amy stood silently against the wall next to the door. Knuckles on the other side motioned me over. I snuck over and stood in front of the door, I looked at him and he nodded. I slowly opened the door and looked outside. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was horrid. Disgusting and disturbing on so many levels. There was blood wiped up and down the walls, puddles of it on the floor with skeletons ripped wiped clean of any meat. I covered my mouth and opened the door all the way, I could see the complete terror on Tails' face, Amy almost upchucked and Knuckles cringed slightly. I started to walk out, avoiding the bloody skeleton in front of the door. We stood in the main hall. The shocking scene was disturbing in so many ways. Amy took my hand in fear and I patted it. From the chandelier a body was hanging, I didn't want to but I kept staring until I could recognize the face, it was Kahn. Fuck, this isn't good. I looked around only to find more grotesque scenes of violence and death. What was going on here? I kept searching for at least someone to talk to. And when I found them, it wasn't exactly what I expected. I found a mutilated profile of a familiar squirrel, Sally. She was kneeled over another bloody carcass. I whispered to her,

"Sally?" she looked up suddenly, half her face was missing, it was just mangled muscle and skull.

"Dear god…what happened to you?" She stood up and started moving towards me. I could hear a slight snarl in her throat slowly rising. She shambled forward slowly, one of her arms outstretched to me, the index finger just a bloody nub, her other arm severed at the elbow, completely ripped off. One foot was twisted around completely, limply sliding as she used the other foot to traverse father to me. The snarl was getting louder. Something's wrong here. I backed up slowly and watched in terror as the thing that looked like Sally fell onto one of the knight's armor set up, the thing's other arm coming off as it tried to catch itself, the spear of the armor went right through the thing's body. And it still moved, The thing ripped it's body from the spear, tearing right through the side of it's body. As it did so the thing flew backwards and lost balance, it's head crashed into the corner of a table. I watched as the skull collapsed and went into the brain. It was sickening.

"What the fuck…" I whispered. The thing stopped moving now. But I wasn't willing to check if it was dead, I turned and walked away quickly, coming back the other three in my group. As I was about to tell them what had happened, the front door of the main hall swung open. Lights flooding the huge room and before I could even react I was hit in the head very hard. I saw a red figure stand over me, it spoke,

"You're gonna pay for what you've done you spiky blue bastard." What was this, Déjà vu? My head lulled to the side as I watched a pink figure be picked up by other blurred shapes. Amy…Amy…AMY!

"AMY!" I yelled and blacked out…

I awake in a blur, nothing around me clear. The red figure stood in front of me with a yellowish orange one. They were speaking to each other, the red one started.

"He looks different."

"How so?" the other one said

"He's clean, not all…bloody…plus…his mouth is still intact, and his clothes look brand new"

"You've got a point."

"Nevertheless, we must continue with the procedure."

"Right, do you have the serums ready?"

"Yeah right here"

"Thanks, Knuckles."

"No problem, Tails." I heard this and snapped out of it. I squirmed and fought against the restraints

"It won't work Sonic. Those are diamond enforced." Knuckles said.

"Why are you doing this? I'm a good guy!" I yelled

"We've had enough of that you sick monster." Tails yelled back and slapped me across my cheek with a crack. He held a needle in his hand, and Knuckles held a scalpel, and as Tails was coming closer to me with the needle, Knuckles came forth and put the scalpel against my stomach.

"No, no, NOOOO!" I yelled. "I'm not this realms Sonic!"

"What?" Knuckles said

"No Knuckles it's a trick!" Tails yelled

"No it's not!" I started, "I am from a different dimension! Please, hear me out!"

Knuckles stood back with Tails and they both said,

"Go ahead." And so I started explaining the situation. Tails looked at me skeptically and Knuckles chuckled, he walked up, scalpel in hand. He whispered in my ear

"You always were good at thinking on your feet…too bad it won't save you." Knuckles brought his scalpel in the air and looked like he was gonna stab me

"Goodbye forever, Blue!" He yelled as Tails started to laugh and Knuckles started bringing the scalpel down…

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle will rage on

**Chapter 3**

"Stop!" an abrupt yell rang through the room, a rather large figure bursts into the room grabbing the scalpel from Knuckles' hands.

"But, Eggman!" Tails starts, "We finally get the chance to kill Sonic!"

"This is not Sonic, well, not our Sonic." Eggman replied, he took a breath and continued, "He still gives off a living energy." Tails looked at him, mouth agape.

"So he was telling the truth? My forehead gave off sweat, my bangs slowly getting moist.

"Please let me go" I pleaded with them. Eggman looked at me and cut me loose. The three of them eyed me closely, especially Tails, whatever the dimension's me did, was obviously pretty bad. I backed up, still facing the three when Eggman spoke up,

"Don't be afraid, Sonic. We aren't going to hurt you. I did research. You're from a parallel dimension, correct?" I nodded in response, still traumatized by Knuckles and Tails.

"I see, and you're Sonic Prime, right?"

"Y-yes" I answered shakily.

"Why are you here?"

"The Super Emeralds" They all looked at me confused. They don't know?

"You know…The Super Emeralds! More powerful than the Master Emerald, the ultimate sources of power?" They stared at me once more. Eggman had a look of realization.

"Wait, I know what you mean. I read about them, in your dimension." I sighed in a little relief

"We don't have them in our world…so why did you come here for them"

"It's a long story…"

I explained the situation as they listened closely. Eggman was surprised to know that he concocted such a diabolical plan way back when. Knuckles, in this world was apparently a regular freedom fight and the Master Emerald was absorbed into his body. While he's a being of chaos energy, it appears that before it was absorbed, he was just weak. Now it seems he is of normal strength. This dimension is very strange, either way, I'm more worried where Amy and the others are.

"So that's why those two characters that got away looked like us." Knuckles said to Tails

"Wait, Tails and Knuckles got away? Where did they go?" I yelled frantically

"Not sure, blue. But, we do have someone who looks like Amy." Tails turned to me

"Bring me to her!" And so they rushed me down the hallway to a cell with my beautiful Amy Rose inside, I practically ripped the door off its hinges trying to get inside. There she lay on the floor, her eyes closed and her expression showed pain of an unbelievable magnitude. I laid myself behind her and I wrapped my arms around her, she made a groaning noise, as if she was in pain. I started to move my arms away but her hand clasped over mine. I smiled gently, and kissed her shoulder gently. I heard a snicker and I looked over to Knuckles who was giggling madly, Tails joining him and Eggman disappeared. I snapped my fingers and pointed away, they stopped and shut the door imeadiately, and I continued to nurture Amy. She moved slightly and turned in my embrace, her eyes opened slightly and she looked up to me.

"Sonic…I missed you…"

"Shhh…I'm here now." I kissed her sweetly, our lips pressing together gently. We broke away once more and she looked up at me sheepishly, I looked back confused. She then rolled us over so she was on top of me

**Warning! If you are uncomfortable with sexual relations, skip this next section!**

She began to straddle me and kiss me deeply, her tongue wrapping itself around mine. She proceeded to take off my shirt and kiss down my chest, I groaned in lust for her. My pants grew tighter gradually as she stripped off her tank top and jeans, leaving her in only a pair of pink panties and black lace bra. She continued stripping me, pulling off my shorts and beholding my tented boxers. She giggled gently as she straddled me once more, rubbing her crotch against mine, she reached down my boxers and slowly felt me gently, stroking up and down my shaft, rubbing the head gently. I moaned and reached under her bra in response, pinching and teasing her nipples, gently squeezing and massaging her breasts, she grew red in the face and tried to muffle a moan which escaped, much to my enjoyment. I reached around her back and unhooked her brassiere, letting it fall to the side. Her breasts were perfect, not too much, but enough to hold, her nipples erect and aroused. I reached for her panties next, stripping them off, revealing her flower to me, swollen with want and wet with pleasure. I plunged a finger into her gently as she practically ripped off my boxers. My member flew up, hard as a rock and pulsating for her touch. She laid on her back and I leaned over her, placing my manhood at her entrance, pushing the head in. She moaned loudly as I started to push deeper, I plunged all the way in, breaking her innocence. She cried out in pain and clung to me, her muscles tensed. I held her until she looked at me and nodded, I began to slowly slip in and out her. Her womanhood squeezed tighter with pleasure and she moaned loudly calling my name. I groaned as my thrusts became harder and quicker. Our breathing quickened and became short, she called my name out once more, bucking her hips in rhythm with my own stabs into her. I kissed her deeply as we became hotter and sweaty, the smell of our love making filled the room slowly, the hormones and love flying out of every pore we have. As I felt the tingle of climax shoot down my spine she arched her back and exploded her sweet juices over me as my seed burst out in waves, filling her womb. She stared at me, tears of love flowing from both of our eyes. I couldn't stop going though, and neither could she, after another 5 minutes of thrusting, she called out my name in a cry of climax as I did the same and fell limp on the floor. She collapsed on top of me panting, she nuzzled her face into the nape of my neck.

"I love you Amy Rose."

"And I love you, Olgivie."

**Okay, scene is done you can read now**

The next thing I knew there were people shouting outside, I jumped up and pulled on my clothes quickly. Amy did the same and I opened the door. People were rushing down the hallway and screaming

"Man your battle stations! This is not a drill! I repeat, man your stations!" Tails' voice rang out over the intercom. I quickly grabbed Amy's hand and rushed out of the room. Suddenly there was a scream at the end of the corridor, I pushed Amy forward and told her to go to Tails, she tried refusing but Knuckles came up behind her, throwing her over his shoulder and starts running back to the safe room

"I'll make sure she gets there safely, and I'll be back okay?" Knuckles called back to me

"Hurry back Knux, I think this might be more than I can handle. I looked to the opposite end of the corridor. The scene was just as bad as in the mansion, blood everywhere, guts being strewn about. I almost puked, until I saw someone come running out of a room, they had blood all over them, some blood was caked on and dried, some was fresh. The person lunged at me, trying to bite me, I back stepped and kicked it away. It jumped right back up and ran at me again. I punched it in the stomach and it threw up a chunk of meat right on my arm. Still fresh and chewy. Fucking great. I round house kicked the thing in the head, feeling the crack under the force of my foot. It flew into the wall, cracking open its head, its brains spilling out over the wall with a grotesque _SHPLUCK _I heard another scream, this one sounded angry. I looked up quickly and saw the multiple figures standing before me, all bloody, about 6 of them. One had a large intestine hanging from its mouth, another was holding what was left of a brain. Well fuck me. They all starting rushing for me. Bring it on you cannibalistic motherfuckers.


	4. Chapter 4: Here we go

I was soon surrounded, snarling and grunts filling my ears. They were hungry. And I'm their prime cut. One decided to be the hero and jump forward, as it did I lodged my foot into the top of its head. The rotten flesh and skull collapsed under the force of my heel, the gray matter, blood, and brains exploding out over my shoe. The monster fell lifelessly, good, only five of the bastards left. One behind me lunged forward as well as one in front of me. I jumped quickly over them, their clumsy bodies impacting each other and falling down, I landed bringing my foot down on the head of one and my fist on the other. The skull flattened, crunched, and squished under my foot, the other one cracking the skull, blood scattering on to my glove. 3 down, 3 to go.

"Sonic! I'm back!" Knuckles called down the corridor, "Now duck!" I did as told and a saw-blade flew into one of the things' neck. Its head flew off and landed with a thud, only problem was, it was still biting the air at me. Disgusting fucker. I lauched myself in the air, clasping my hands together as I somersault, bringing them down in a hammer fashion on a thing, missing the head I cracked into its shoulder, its arm going limp. It took the chance to grab me and scratched my cheek, digging it nails into my arm forming gashes, I cried out in agony and Knuckles came to my aid, slamming his fist right into its head so hard it exploded in a cloud of darkened blood, skull pieces, and brains.

"You okay, Sonic?"

"Yeah, get the head of the one you cut off, its still kicking, err, biting. I got the last one."

"Right." We spilt apart as I rushed for the last standing undead. I was fucking furious. I punched it right in the eye, its skull cracking a little but not breaking yet. I then flew down, landing on my hands and spinning myself, bringing my legs out into a helicopter move. My shin slammed into its side, knocking it off balance, my foot hitting the head as it fell. I was spinning so fast my foot went through like butter, flinging blood everywhere. I jumped up, a little dizzy from the new move I just performed. Knuckles jogged up next to me

"That was a nice move bro."

"Yeah, hopefully that was all of them."

"I doubt it, they probably infected others, and they probably infected more, and so on and so forth."

"Well, we'll get 'em." I shrugged, sighing, if taking out 6 was this frustrating, then taking out more must be a bitch.

"I'm sure the defense force has it covered."

"Defense force?"

"Gamma MK. II, Omega, Silver Sonic MK. II, and Eggman's Elite Swatbots."

"Well, at least they can't get infected." The com interrupted Knuckles

"We are all clear, I repeat, all clear, but we will be on lock down for 48 hours, no one comes in, no one goes out. I repeat, 48 hour lock down initiated." Eggman's voice rang out this time. You could hear the stress in his voice. The poor old man wouldn't make it long outside of the lab. Something must've happened to him to limit his abilities. In my dimension, even though he was quite…Egg-shaped (I'm very punny!), he was still probably physically stronger and atheletic than most humans. I heard more foot stepped down the hallway, and Knuckles and I braced for combat.

"SOOONNIIIIC!" Amy's familiar voice carried down the hallway, I relaxed and she ran into me, hugging me tightly

"SONIC, OHMYGODAREYOUOKAY?" she was talking so fast, so nervously.

"Yeah, Ames, I'm fine hun."

"I saw you on the surveillance monitors, you were so brave, and you fought very well. I never knew you could fight to….kill." I cringed at the word. I can't kill... it's not me… I can't bring myself to kill anyone… I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Knuckles,

"They're not living anymore Sonic, you're not harming anyone… Whatever transformation that they've gone through already killed them. They're just walking corpses." I nodded, forcing back tears. I can't cry like this, I need to be strong, for Amy especially. I looked back at and she kissed my lips sweetly, I then looked at her eyes, glistening with joy and happiness. God, I loved her.

"Come on you two, we've got to make plans to find your Knuckles and Tails."

"Yeah, come on Sonic!" Amy grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. Don't worry guys, we'll find you. I have to, Tails and Knuckles are my best friends, they've been with me since the beginning, I need them…show me a sign guys…where are you?

**From now on, when describing P.O.V. The main Sonic's Knuckles will be referred to as Knuckles (Prime), the rule applies the same to Tails and Amy, so no confusion is involved. However there will only be one Sonic's P.O.V. and that's Sonic Prime. **

_Knuckles (Prime)'s P.O.V. _

"God this place is so…fucked up" I said to myself out loud, I heard Tails behind me agree and grunt from lifting the body he picked up.

"Why are you carrying that again?"

"Because Knuckles, _ugh_, I need it for study, I need to see what's provoking these people. I figure they seem…_sick_…so I want to study their illness."

"Whatever floats your boat bud." I heard some rustling in the tree "quiet!" I hissed. We ducked down, and Tails looked at me panicked. I rubbed his shoulder to reassure him. From the tree dropped a small blue figure, it hovered above the ground for a moment and then landed on its feet. It's a chao! I walked over to it slowly and picked it up, it whimpered lightly and I shushed it. It's little paw reached up and I held it. The chao nuzzled itself against my chest.  
>"Don't worry little one, I will protect you." I stood up and turned towards Tails and showed him my discovery, Tails made an "awe" face as the chao slowly started to change my color and gain my features.<p>

"I'll name you….Knuckle Duster" The chaos purred softly in response. Well, it seems like we made a new friend.

"Knuckles, if there's one chao then there must be more aro-" right as Tails was going to finish his sentence another chao walked from the bushes, this one seemed in better condition than KD, but he was still beat up pretty bad, it walked right to Tails and reached it's tiny arms up at him as if to say "Pick me, pick me!" Tails picked him up and put the chao on his head, the chao cooed with joy and stated to change form to fit Tails' appearance.

"I guess we have a little company." Tails said chuckling as the chao tugged at his bangs

"We should name yours TT." The sun-colored fox looked at me confused

"It's your old nickname from when you were small, Tails Two." He chuckled at remembering it

"Good times eh Knucklehead?"

"Sure was, little brother. We should probably keep going, you gonna grab your body?"

"Nah, we need to find some food for our little guys" Tails replied scratching underneath his little doppelganger's chin. It purred and smiled contently. I nodded and took off my back pack, opening it, and placing KD in it, he hung onto the edge of the opening, his head poking out of my bag, I put the bag back on and start searching the trees and bushes for chao fruit, I found 4 pieces and a little toy car, Tails found a few pieces as well and a Buzz Lightyear action figure. TT sat on Tails' head playing with the toy, making "pews" and "zaps" I could hear KD on my back playing with his car, going "vroom vrooommm" Well, something good did come out of this, had we not been here, who knows what would happen to these chao.

"We should try and find the garden they're from, without the chaos energy there they may not survive."

"Well, while I agree we should find a garden to see if there are more chao, we won't have to worry about the chaos energy, remember? I absorbed much power from being around the Master Emerald a lot and becoming Enerjak." We started walking at this point

"Enerjak…don't remind me…hey, Knuckles?"

"What's up?"

"Remember how the Super Emeralds made me go super for once?"

"Yeah, but it was too much power for you to handle, same for me. The only one who had a chance using them was Sonic."

"Well, about that…we're older now, and we've been around enough chaos energy…do you think we would be able to control them?" I pondered for a moment, he had a point, but then I remembered the scripture.

"While you have a point Tails, we'd be able to harness some of the power, but the only one who could fully embrace the raw power that emits from the emeralds…would be Sonic."

"But…why him?"

"He was chosen by the ancients. He is the only one. He is the guardian of the chaos"

"I thought-"

"I am only the guardian of the Master Emerald, I just make sure it stays safe…Sonic makes sure the balance of the universe stays in check."

"Whoa…does he know this?"

"Yes he does, but he sort of plays it off. But he knows the danger the world could be in if he died. So does Eggman. We all do." Tails sighed, "It's alright Tails, just because Sonic is the big star, doesn't mean we can help bud." Tails chuckled in response

"Yeah I guess you're right Red." I smirked and we kept walking

"Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover to find this chao garden. You okay back there Knuckle Duster?" my little chao cooed in response. Welp, time to get busy…don't worry Sonic, we'll meet up soon.


End file.
